Star Wars: The Tattered Order: Dark Abyss
by T.K. Edwards
Summary: The days of the Jedi Civil War are almost over, but a newly knighted Jedi and her friends must face the legions of the dark side and defend Dantoonie with their last breaths. Dark shadows are cast as one of their own betrays them and when all seems lost hope emerges. But it can easily be taken away. Witness the untold journey of Allison Metha and her friends.
1. Dantoonie

**A/N: My first published Star Wars fan fiction, hope you enjoy it. New chapters will be published infrequently (but it may change). Hope you enjoy this drop a review any criticism is welcome as it will help me improve as a writer.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Dantoonie was silent this time of the day, it was peaceful and allowed Jedi to centre oneself with ease. Allison Mehta began her daily meditations in the ancient grove, until recently the grove was forbidden to all Jedi as it was tainted by the dark side. But now it was clean, Allison felt the light side surrounding her with its warmth. The wind gently streamed against her, her hair billowed from its touch. Despite the raging war against the Sith it was good to find peace in the moment. A lesson she took to heart from her master, Pavan Hann.

He had seen the cruelty of the Mandalorian Wars while trapped on Taris he returned and brought great insight in how to centre oneself in the middle of war and keep the corrupting influence of the dark side away. Despite his insights the Jedi Council chose to keep him a Jedi Knight instead of elevating him to the rank of master believing his teachings will lead Padawans to seek out war. As his Padawan it frustrated her, he had brought new knowledge to the Jedi and as thanks he was stuck as knight his knowledge was condemned, the arrogance.

_There is no emotion…there is peace_, she called out the Jedi Mantra to calm herself, it was bad to think so negative about the council they have a lot on their mind what with the war and everything else.

The wind slowly began to die down and the sound of the local wildlife gradually replaced it. The purring of the kath hounds, the beating of the winged brith and the hissing of a nearby stalker lizard these sounds soothed her and she began to reach out through the Force to touch their minds. An uncommon technique but a useful one, she was gifted in many rare forms of Force techniques.

Using the Force she calmed the stalker lizard and made it flee the area before the kath hound could catch it. Nature was chaotic around the grove even after the dark side was removed, Allison believed there to be residual trace of the dark side still effecting the wildlife, but the council dismissed her.

The grove sat silent now. The wind had died down and now it was truly silent and Allison felt at peace, at one with the Force. Then the rustling of the grass disrupted her concentration, she knew who it was and was a pleased… a little.

"So this is where you have been hiding. Nice place why didn't you tell me about this place." A soft, innocent female voice called to her.

Allison sighed. "This place isn't hard to find you know. It is a place of meditation, all the masters have told us about this place many times. And it's even marked on our datapads."

The blue skinned Twi'lek shuffled through her pack looking for her datapad. When she found it she pressed multiple buttons in a swift rapid movement and her face lit up in surprise and then into a deep frown. "Heh, your right." She place her left lekku over her shoulder and began to stroke it. She always did this when she felt embarrassed, it calmed her down. Allison sniggered.

"Well since you're here, care to join me in meditation?"

Seela smiled. "Sure." Seela sat next to Allison and began to take in deep breaths to centre herself. Allison joined her.

Seela was nervous around everyone else apart from Allison and her friends, the other Jedi at the enclave mistrust her because of her parents. They had left the order to join Revan and Malak to help them conquer the Republic. That fact has made Seela's best efforts to make the other Padawan's and apprentices trust her fail. Allison felt bad for her and befriended her, though she lost points with other Padawan's and apprentices she didn't care. It was not the way of a Jedi to treat others with mistrust, they had no right to be that way.

Pavan told her that war can even make the wisest of Jedi doubt, especially if it is a war with other Jedi. Despite Revan and Malak calling themselves, Sith, they were in fact Dark Jedi. Pavan told her that using the title of Sith can strike fear into the galaxy. The galaxy still bares the wounds of the Great Sith War with Exar Kun and his army, and using the name Sith would call to the Republic and the Jedi forcing them to fight.

Allison new that one day she would have to fight in the frontlines of the war, once she passed her trials. She had seen the holo's of Taris and the causalities list from the last major engagement, the war was not going in the Republic's favour. She held onto hope that the Jedi would once again defeat the forces of the Sith and save the galaxy. Pavan once told her not believe too deeply in the Jedi Order, she disagreed and was confused at why he had told her that.

Her thoughts were disturbed, she touched Seela's mind, her thoughts were confused and sputtered about. Something was bothering her. Something big.

Opening one eye she noticed tears streaming down Seela's cheeks. The girl was upset and the chaos in her mind means that she was going over what had happened in her mind, trying to make sense of it.

"You're crying, what's wrong? Did Viola bully you again?" She asked, she was concerned about Seela. Viola came from a rich family from some Mid Rim colony, her parents set her up a private account and even managed to smuggle her off-world a couple of times. She was not a very good Jedi student, many expected her to join the Sith, as she wanted freedom from the Jedi's rule and go on an adventure. Fortunately, her parents were patriots to the Republic and over a very public holo-call, told her if she joined the Sith they would stop her payments to her account.

And so the trouble with Viola began, she accused Seela of being a Sith spy. Though the masters told both Seela and Allison that she was only doing it to defect her pain from her bruised ego. It didn't help much that they wouldn't discipline Viola—much—Allison warned Viola to stay away after beating her easily at lightsaber practice. An act that got her promptly disciplined.

Seela sniffed as she wiped the streams of tears from her face, she turned to Allison and shook her head. "No. She has been avoiding me since your 'incident'." She softly said.

Good that schutta better stay away from you!

"I was brought before the council—" She continued—then stopped letting Allison comprehend what she was talking about. Allison's eyes widened. _Oh no, you poor girl._

"My mother is dead—" she cried loudly into her sleeves. The Jedi were keeping tabs on her parents and to intercept any messages they sent so they could make sure they wouldn't try and turn her but there was barely any messages sent. The council told Seela that they would summon her if they got a message from her parents or they learnt of her parent's deaths.

Seela composed herself, she looked at Allison and tried to smile. "She…died on Manaan…a Jedi slew her in battle." She said through tears.

"And your father? Is he alive?" Allison softly asked.

"Yeah, barely. He survived and was sent to Korriban to be an instructor there. He…he says he wants to meet with me after the war. If I survive. He wants to talk."

"Really! He wants to talk if you survive? How arrogant!" Allison yelled. He never met Seela's father only saw him in holo-images, he seemed like an alright man. But hearing what he said to his daughter, his only daughter, sent her into a fury.

"But…he is right. The Jedi and Republic won't last for much longer. I…I want to go to Korriban!" Seela closed her eyes in anticipation for Allison to scold her.

Allison was at a loss for words. Her friend really did want to go to Korriban, she couldn't fault her. Her father was the only living family member she had left alive. Allison never knew her parents, she was torn from them at birth she was very strong with the Force and raised at the Jedi Enclave on Dantoonie. She was raised as a Jedi to obey the code and protect the galaxy and the Republic. Seela was in grief, not thinking like a Jedi, it was Allison's job to make her see reason.

"You cannot go to Korriban, you'd be banished from the order! Your dad wants to see you he can kriffing well come here or to another world. You are a Jedi, you can't give into your feelings and do something rash. There is not emotion—"

"—there is only peace." Seela finished. She smiled and rubbed more tears from her eyes.

Allison smiled back and stood up and offered her a hand. Seela took it and was up on her feet. Seela warpped her arm around Allison in an embarace, Allison smiled and did the same.

* * *

In the enclave's library, Cyana Cortess fussed over all known droid blue prints in the archives. BK-98 stood beside her watching its master go other the blue prints again, for the fortieth time in the past hour.

"Master, I do not know why you bother so much about my construction and design. I am a simple protocol droid." It said. As it said sixteen times already in the past hour. He had droned on and on about being a protocol droid but the fact remained.

"You arrived at the enclave in an escape pod armed with a highly advanced blaster rife and damaged chassis." Cyana retorted.

"Alas, my memory core has suffered major damaged and corruption. I have no memory of arriving on this world or why I was sent." The droid replied.

"So you have said. But I cannot find any reference to your design in all the droid databases. The pod you arrived in is not Sith or Mandalorian in origin. Your one big mystery."

"A suggestion master." It asked.

"Go on." She sighed.

"Perhaps I'm a custom made droid by a highly skilled droid maker, and that human or alien was killed by a criminal organization and I was reprogrammed to serve them."

She was surprised she didn't think of that herself. It was highly possible that the droid was made by an independent person, and even more likely that a criminal organization had sent it here. But why. Something felt off about the whole situation.

"I'll check with my contacts and see if I can get any info on you. Maybe the Hutt Cartel or the Exchange knows of you." She said, sighing as she stood up. At least she made some headway in her investigation. Two years ago, the droid's pod crashed into the enclave it emerged from the wreckage heavily damaged and it shot randomly. It deactivated itself, Cyana began to repair it and found to her surprise that its memory core was locked behind many components that prevented her from accessing it manual. She had to rely on the droid to give her information on its memory, which it did and it was useless. It claimed its memory was damaged and corrupted and announced that Cyana would be its new master.

She didn't like that one bit. The droid followed her everywhere, even to her room! She liked her privacy and the droid invaded it without remorse. It had to stop, she tried to reprogram the droid but that lead to the discovery of the droids encrypted core. An encryption she failed on numerous accounts to crack.

The droid was one big mystery. And she liked solving mysteries, but this was starting to become annoying. The council told her to scrap the droid, they didn't want to see the threat the droid posed. Or they didn't want to. Cyana was a Jedi Master and from the moment the droid landed she could tell that this droid was a threat to the Jedi, even if the other master didn't see the threat.

She ran her fingers through her shoulder length, black hair. The council members in the enclave were some of the strongest and wisest in the order. And they were oblivious to the threat the droid could pose.

She took her blue masters cloak off of the chair she was sat at and put it on. She sensed a presence enter the library.

"Hey Master Cortess!" a loud voice boomed. It was Daren Horne, Knight Soris' Padawan. Cyana had agreed to teach the lad in Soris' absence as Soris was needed on the frontlines. Jedi Knight Soris, the last remaining Jedi Battlemaster of the order. He was once joined by two others, but in the opening stages of the Jedi Civil War, Revan personally slew them and left Soris barely alive.

He had reluctantly accepted a Padawan, which was Daren. But Daren was too impulsive and rash, fearing that he might turn to the dark side during the training he refused to take Daren anywhere with him. Cyana's role was important in Daren's training, she would teach him patience and to adhere to the Jedi code.

But Daren was making that difficult, he would slack off meditations and instead train with his lightsaber instead. Worse he would let his emotions control him, indulging his whims and getting into fights at local cantinas.

_Daren don't you understand if you keep this up you'll be exiled from the order._

She frowned at him and he noticed, he fell into a sulk. "Be quiet in the library, many apprentices and padawan's are studying here."

Daren looked behind his temporary master and noticed the faces of disapproval from many apprentices and padawan's. He waved his hand awkwardly and tried to smile. BK-99 head shook in an eerily mocking way.

"BK, go make yourself useful and fetch me a cup of caffa to my room." Cyana waved her hand to droid.

"Of course, master." The droid took his leave, his black armour plating reflected the light easily he constantly shone, she did too much of a good job polishing his armour.

Turing back to Daren she noticed him bowing to users of the library, with a heavy sigh she placed her hand gently on his shoulder. "You have much to learn. Soris' very immature Padawan."

"I'm sorry master Cortess." He said sulking once more.

"Someday you'll be a great Jedi Battlemaster, but you need to learn patience and mature as a Jedi. You cannot rush into greatness, seeking shortcuts is the way of the Sith." She warned.

"Yet they are winning this war." He retorted, rudely.

"They only winning for now but the Sith will turn on each other. Like when Malak turned on Revan so too will the others who joined since then turn on Malak it is an endless cycle in the Sith. Even during the Great Hyperspace War, some Jedi believe we won only because Naga Sadow was betrayed by Ludo Kressh at a critical moment." She explained, calmly.

"What if that doesn't happen this time? The Republic and Jedi can't keep waiting until the Sith turn on one another, it's not right it weakens us while they get stronger. And what happens if these Sith are different, Revan's teachings still run through the Sith ranks they—"

"'Revan's teachings?' the teaching that Revan wrought are of the Sith. And as Sith teachings they will lead all who follow them on the same path. Betrayal." Be mindful of what you say. I can sympathize with your feelings but do not lose hope we shall win this." She gently guided him back through the door way, this was not the proper place for a conversation like that.

The Sith attacks had weakened both the Republic and Jedi, Jedi either died fighting the Sith or turned to the dark side to be spare death or forced to turn by Sith torturers. The Republic however had a much bleaker outlook. For every ship they managed to destroy from the Sith armada, two more seem to replace it and no matter how hard they choked the Sith supply lines they still managed to get vital supplies through. The Sith seemed to have and endless supply of resources and a growing armada, and if it kept up—

"When will Master Soris return from the frontlines?" Daren asked, his voice low and surprisingly calm.

"In a month's time. The fighting in the Mid Rim had intensified yet again. Malak's fleet threatens key trade centres and Master Soris is leading the defensive." She replied quickly, there was no sense in lying to the boy. "So until then listen to my lessons, if you apply yourself properly time will go by fast."

Daren looked away, he fell quiet for a few moments before finally he spoke. "What if Dantoonie is attack by then. This place isn't safe anymore, not since Taris got destroyed."

The boy was correct, Dantoonie wasn't safe anymore. The master had received a vision of the future, a vision of doom for Dantoonie. But the future is always in motion and as a precaution the holocrons and artefacts were being discreetly shipped off-world. The evacuation of the apprentices and Padawans would take place next month as well. She had a bad feeling, Vrook and warned her not let any apprentice or Padawan learn of this for it would instigate a panic among them.

"Dantoonie had many powerful masters on its surface. Malak would be a fool to attack, and a Republic presence would make his fleet think twice before attacking don't you agree?" She said, smiling.

Daren's face lit up. "The Republic is coming here? When?"

"Tomorrow." She hoped she wouldn't regret sending for them, only time would tell.


	2. First Day

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry is Vrook's character seems… off. I tried my best. I actually hate him in both the comics and the two KOTOR games.**

CHAPTER TWO

Dantoonie was a small spec growing ever so steadily as the _Endar's Hope _approached. Ellia Tainer watched the view port hoping to herself that a Sith fleet will drop out of hyperspace and attack the planet. Ellia resented the Jedi for bringing yet another war upon the galaxy. Though only twenty-one, she knew the history of the Republic well thanks to her days at the academy on Coruscant, her family were patriots that have served the Republic since its founding. Her father told her the horrors that the Sith Empire, led by Exar Kun caused during the Great Sith War, that made her mistrustful of Jedi as she believed anyone of them could turn and lead an army against the Republic. But when the Jedi refused to help the Republic during the Mandalorian War, she began to hate the Jedi.

Her father died in the early conflicts, she believed that if the Jedi had joined the Republic sooner rather than later then her farther might have survived the war. The Jedi that joined the War later didn't help change her views, on the contrary they added to her resentment. When she learnt of what had happened to Malachor V it was the last straw, she would never trust Jedi again.

But now she was assigned to garrison on Dantoonie, to protect the Jedi Enclave there from a highly possible Sith attack. She cursed at her assignment, believing she must have angered her CO in some way. The truth was far different the war with Sith left the Republic military stretched thin and so Ellia and the other trainees were shipped off to Dantoonie so the veterans could fight on the front-lines.

Ellia sighed. It wouldn't be long before she was planet side on one of the Republics farming worlds surrounded by Jedi. The door clunked open. Shesa Mentzer stood at the in the door way of Ellia's room.

"Get your gear on rookie. We're heading down ahead of the main battle group." Shesa was at least twenty years older than Ellia and one of the few female heroes that the Jedi Civil War produced. Ellia disliked her. Shesa put her trust in the Jedi and even allowed a Jedi Master by the name of Apinea on the ship.

Ellia never saw the Jedi Master. In fact she swore that Shesa kept the two apart. The last Jedi Ellia met she attacked him. The Jedi did not press charges but Ellia still got in trouble off her CO.

"Yes, ma'am."

"And put some pants on. Have you no shame?" Shesa sighed.

Ellia looked down, her bare legs were exposed her modesty was covered by tight black boxers. She wore a white vest with the Republics insignia on her right breast, She liked to wear as little closes as possible. Ellia grew up on a very cold world. Everywhere she went it was too hot for her, she could bare it when she was in the field but when traveling she couldn't stand it.

She then looked up. "It's my room I don't see the problem." She said.

"You will when your bunk mate gets here." Shesa said as she turned and left.

Ellia grabbed her military suit out of her locker on the ground and began to equip it. Glancing out the viewport she say the green planet of Dantoonie, it was larger than it was before.

_Great. This assignment is going to be such a drag._

.:.

"All trainees are assigned to Unit 45 of Quesh Battalion!"

Ellia did not enjoy hearing that. Quesh Battalion was stationed at the Jedi Enclave. Her face sank into a frown. Kittani saw this and placed her hand on Ellia shoulder.

"You alright." She purred. Her Cathar eyes filled with worry.

"No. We are going to be _near _Jedi. I _hate _Jedi."

The Cathar sighed and shook her head. "You're going to have to get used to it. This assignment is going to be a long one."

"I hope not. Can't the Sith just battle the Jedi instead of the Republic?" Ellia said, louder than she thought.

Sargent Rhade Vance must have heard her as he marched with such angry intent Ellia could feel it. Rhade was the battalion leader, and, like most Republic veteran, admired and looked up to the Jedi.

"What did I hear you say? You want the Sith to _just _attack the Jedi? Well sorry to burst your narrow minded bubble, but the Sith _want _total control of the galaxy! It's not just the Jedi that are their target, everyone is in the same cargo hold! The Jedi are helping us fight them!" He yelled, face red with pure anger.

"Then tell me why some Jedi are leaving the order to join Malak?" She angrily spat.

Rhade stopped for a moment considering his words carefully. No normal person could understand why Jedi turn. Most accept what the Jedi say. "They have turned to the dark side." But what is the _dark side? _They never explain it so that everyone can understand it.

"They are defectors everywhere, even in the military. Jedi are no less different than us. They still feel." He said finally. He snorted and walked off. Ellia then noticed that everyone in the hanger within ear shot was looking at her, even Kittani.

_Stang, they all heard!_

Her face lit bright red with embarrassment, she never liked being the centre of attention. Now everyone saw her outburst and her views on the Jedi. _Endar's Hope _had a crew of two thousand and more, all of them had positive views on the Jedi, and Ellia was the only one who thought negatively of them. She wouldn't make any more friends now.

"This day can't get any worse." She sighed out loud. Kittani was purring a little laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it won't."

_Endar's Hope _was the sister ship to the _Endar Spire, _a ship under the command of a young Jedi. The ship was destroyed over Taris a few months ago, weeks before the Sith destroyed the planet. The _Hope _was a _Hammerhead-class_ cruiser, it was constructed shortly after the end of the Mandalorian War it finally saw battle with Sith forces a year ago. As a result the ship still carried scars, carbon scorch marks and crudely put together patches of metal to cover three hull breaches. But it was still together and despite the damage it was one of the most reliable ships in the fleet.

Several more ships were to join the _Hope _in the weeks to come, Dantoonie would have to make do for the time being. The cargo hold, where the trainees gather to receive their orders were full of soldiers making sure all the equipment was ready for transport. Ellia's battalion was one on the first to be sent down to Dantoonie, they would take the equipment and set up make shift landing pads on the unoccupied fields near the Jedi Enclave. They would have to wait four hours before they began to set up a base, luckily the Republic's industries were good at making prefabricated units. Without those prefabricated units setting up a garrison on worlds with little infrastructure would take a year.

Kittani helped Ellia carry the appropriate cargo to the shuttle. Her Cathar strength allowed her to carry more than an average human. She gladly helped Ellia, they have been friends since their days in boot camp. Kittani was the first person she told about her resentment for the Jedi Kittani however was thankful to the Jedi but understood where Ellia was coming from.

An hour passed, everything was ready to be shipped to the planet surface. Ellia was dreading the assignment with each passing second drew her closer to the enclave. Kittani was next to her on the shuttle, along with many other troops and trainees. The ride was quick and smooth and before she knew it Dantoonie's crisp, fresh air filled her lungs.

"So this is Dantoonie, huh, it looks _exactly _what I pictured it." Ellia said surveying the empty field of green grass.

"It reminds me of the world I grew up on. Without few cities, of course." Kittani chimed in.

This was it, the beginning of her assignment protecting the Jedi. She was not looking forward to it but she was trained to follow orders and that she will do, no matter what the order is.

.:.

The sun began to set Ellia had to admit it was a beautiful sight to see. The barracks were now ready to be slept in but before they could get some sleep they would have to calibrate the sensor array. Without the array the garrison couldn't monitor what was going on in the system. Kittani was given his first lesson in properly calibrating the array, she was the only trainee to volunteer to be trained.

She watched as Kittani took notes and surprisingly, helped get the array online. It was night as Kittani and Ellia walked back to the barracks. It was a long day and Ellia was thankful that she hadn't encountered a Jedi on her first day. But that changed.

"Excuse me, where might I find Commander Ivan?" An old grizzled, but soft voice called out.

Ellia turned to face who called out and noticed the robes of the Jedi that dressed the man and his lightsaber hanging from his belt.

"Commander Ivan is over in the building next to the Plasteel cylinders, master Jedi." Kittani quickly pointed.

"Ah, my thanks." The old nearly bald Jedi bowed in thanks and made his way in the direction Kittani pointed.

After he was gone Ellia sighed. "My day was going so well."

"Ah, it was one old Jedi and you didn't make a scene. That's progress!" Kittani patted her on the shoulder repeatedly. A sudden idea came to Kittani. "Hey, why don't we go find out why this Jedi wants to see the commander?"

Ellia was curious at why a Jedi would greet them so late and why it was only the one Jedi and not the Enclave Council instead.

"Sure, why not." She said, looking over Kittani's shoulder to see where the Jedi was.

The Jedi entered the barracks, not before turning to look at both Kittani and Ellia. Ellia was wary of the Jedi's intention with the look he gave Jedi could sense emotion and read minds who knows what this Jedi was doing.

"Yeah, let's go." She said plainly.

.:.

Vrook didn't like the idea of Republic troops on Dantoonie. He had believed that the senate agreed not to make Dantoonie any bigger of a target than it already was. The Jedi Enclave Council was already known to both Revan and Malak and many Dark Jedi, if the Sith wanted to attack they would have already but even Revan knew of the councils power and so avoided Dantoonie. But now with the Republic here, they might draw Malak's attention.

He was surprised when he discovered that Master Cortess had asked, no, implored the senate to send troops. Vrook and others on the Enclave Council saw a vision of the future in which Dantoonie was attacked by the Sith. "The future is always in motion we may never see the coming of this vision." Vandar Tokare said but as a precaution they secretly ordered the removal of relics and personnel just in case.

Vrook believed, strongly, that a Republic presence would make Dantoonie a bigger target and that the Sith would attack allowing the future that they saw to come to pass. And so here he was, waiting on Commander Ivan to finish up his report. He'd hoped to convince the commander to recall his troops or at the very least stall them. But the feeling that his plan wasn't going to work gnawed at the back of his mind.

"Come in. Please. Sit Master Jedi." Ivan said gesturing to Plasteel chair clearly prefabricated.

"Thank you Commander Ivan." Vrook said moving his robe so he could sit comfortably.

Ivan beamed at him before taking a seat. Ivan picked up his datapad and pressed a sequence of buttons. "How may I help you today Master Jedi?"

Vrook cleared his throat. "I was hoping to ask you and your men to leave Dantoonie."

The commander's face turned bleak, a hit of confusion lined his brow. "The Jedi requested that the Republic spare a garrison force for the planet." He said, finally.

"The request was made… in error by an over cautious master. I believe your presence here would be detrimental.

Ivan was clearly annoyed now. "_Detrimental?" _Ivan said airily. "To the Jedi or the settlers that backed up this _over cautious master_?"

That Cortess, she left that out of her report to the council. Vrook was backed into a corner by Cortess. Cortess knew the Republic would not exclusively protect the Jedi on the planet.

"I see. Well our primary job is to protect the settlers of this world. The Jedi are a secondary concern. I actually protested that, but now. I'm not so sure we should waste our time with you. Clearly you can defend yourself."

Vrook could sense the growing hostilities in the Ivan. Vrook was at a disadvantage he expected the meeting would go in his favour, clearly he was mistaken.

"I'm sorry for assuming that you were here exclusively for the Jedi… I did not have all the facts. I hope you will forgive me." Vrook stood up and bowed. Ivan sat there and looked at him. "I shall excuse myself."

.:.

The Jedi walked out of Commander Ivan's make-shift office with the same cold expression that he had gone in with. Ellia was happy that the Commander put the Jedi in his place and felt better about her assignment on this rock. Hopefully, her battalion would be assigned to patrol a near-by settlement and not the outskirts near the Jedi Enclave.

"Well looks like your happier now. Spying on the Jedi must help." Kittani teased.

"It's just nice to know that they can be put in place just like everyone else. Which means there is hope."


End file.
